We have considerable experience at the DMA manipulation, tissue culture, protein purification, and protein characterization required to produce Gla containing and other proteins [1-6]. Specifically we have experience with the techniques required to assess posttranslational modification, including carboxylation, of the Gla containing coagulation proteins [1,7,8]. Protein production in the Core will be done by a dedicated technician. Protein purification and characterization will be done by a dedicated technician and by the Director.